Discovery of the Kingdoms part 2
The EFF meet the king and queen of the Ice Kingdom, but discover they don't have much time to visit. The EFF decide to come back later, going to visit the Dark kingdom for now. But, the answer to the EFF's short visit at the Ice Kingodm is revealed at the Dark Kingdom... Story They meet two penguin guards at the entrance of the Ice castle. "Director of the EFF, and a few other agents," Dogkid says, showing her EFF badge. The penguin guards' eyes grow wide, then without hesitation they move aside, allowing them to pass through. The agents enter into a castle made completely out of ice. "Too cold," Spyro whines. "I'm pretty sure all of us are cold," Dororo says. The ground had a nice blue carpet on it, that felt of soft animals. "Maybe the king and queen here have a collection of defeated enemies corpses, stored in one of these rooms," Rooney snickers. "It's cold enough to keep the corpses from rotting." "Oh, hush, Rooney," Dogkid sighs, "maybe these guys aren't weird and actually do something reasonable." They come to a large bridge with a large door at the end of it after walking up hundreds of stairs. Under the bridge was calmly flowing water with tiny icebergs. It flowed into the darkness ahead of it. Royal guards of various species eyed the agents as they passed. They enter the royal hall of the Ice Kingdom through the large door. The room was shiny light blue ice, with the same blue carpet that was in the hall on the floor. Icicles hung from the ceiling, showing deadly sharp points. There was a door across from the entrance the agents had come out of. It was blue and green, different from the other doors in the kingdom. "You must be the other group," A female voice hisses. The agents turn to see an ice dragon hanging from one of the bigger icicles. "Sorry, but I don't have time to explain our story and all that, I need to get to the war room; don't ask, it's something Queen Fatekiller requested. I'm Queen Frostbite, by the way. Now, I shall get going!" The queen opened her wings and flew out the door behind the agents. Another ice dragon comes out of the other door. "I'm King Fiordland," The ice dragon starts, clearing his throat, "now, I gotta get going. Ask your friends in the other group for information about the kingdom." Then he mumbled, not meaning for them to hear him: "Because this war Fatekiller requested could last years." "Your ma-" Before Puffles could finish, the king slammed the door to the bridge hard. The agents shrug at each other, then exit through the door to the bridge. After walking down the way they came, they find themselves in front of the kingdom, the two penguin guards gone. "T-the Dark Kingdom?" Blu says, shivering from the cold. "Not sure, but we could find out why the queen wants a war," Rainy says, throwing the power ring, then through it they saw the Dark Kingdom, darkness covering it. The agents come to the kingdom's entrance, to find a grey wyvern guard. "Would it be OK for us to ask the Queen what this war she wants is all about?" Dogkid asks the guard. "Well, her majesty seems pretty busy preparing her army," The dark dragon says in an eeriely husky voice. "But I guess you could catch a quick chat with her, go." The dragon opens the large door. "Go into the door to the left in the lobby, turn the first right, then go forward into the war room." Dogkid thanks the guard, then walks into the castle. The castle had many torches lighting it, but it was still very dim. Spikes were pointing outwards on the walls and many paintings depicted what looked like the kings and queens. They enter the war room, to find the queen assembling her army. "Excuse me your majesty-" Dogkid starts, but the queen turns around and immediately cuts her off. "Why, Dogkid! Director of the EFF! In my kingdom! Oh, you've chose a time to visit that really isn't the best. Perhaps you could come back in...four years? We're about to go into war, which I have no idea how long will last." "What is this war about?" Spike asks before Dogkid can. "The three kingdoms have been fighting over a treasure lost during the Dark and Fire war- the war between the Dark Kingdom and Fire Kingdom, hopefully you've heard of it- so, I think a war will reveal the true new owner of the treasure!" The queen explains. "The first kingdom to find the treasure wins. But it's not a 'gentle' scavenger hunt for little dragonets. Heavens, no! There'll be killing for clues on where the treasure is, let there be blood! Oh, I'm Queen Fatekiller. My husband is dead. He died during-" "Ok, ok, let me stop you before you go on and on and on, no offense, your majesty, and I just recently found out why there is no Fire Kingdom, thanks to Queen Celestia," Dogkid says as respectfully as she could. "But you know why I founded the EFF, right?" "Yes, yes, director," Fatekiller says nodding. "To stop all wars and conflicts from disrupting the peace of Condilion!" Dogkid says over the army behind the queen, which was talking louder. "Condilion citizens might end up being put into the war, to help one of the kingdoms. I don't want that, nor do the people do, nor do my agents!" "Sorry, but we - the three kingdoms - will try to keep our war far from cities, towns, and villages full of innocent Condilion citizens, until we find out the treasure isn't in the deserted Condilion parts." The queen flies away, commanding her army to follow her. Dogkid sighs, following Queen Fatekiller with her eyes until she vanished into the darkness of the huge room. "How about we gather the other agents back at the EFF HQ, and look for the treasure ourselves?" Jewel suggests from behind Dogkid. "So we can find it before the war goes on for years, and Condilion ends up in pure chaos." Tiago finishes for his mother. Dogkid nods, then says: "Gather the agents at the Sea Kingdom and Ice Kingdom- if they haven't already resorted back to the HQ. Power ring, Rainy?" "It needs more Chaos energy," Rainy says, putting the ring back in her bag. "I have another one, don't worry," She throws the ring yet again, and through it they see the Tails' lab. They jumped through it, finding Tails working on his invisible cloak invention. "Ahh!" Tails screams. "Intruders! Warp ring! Scourge--Eggman--oh, hi, agents," He blushes for mistaking them as intruders. "Are the other two groups that left back?" Dogkid asks Tails. "I don't know. My door's shut, complete silence in here ever since...I don't know, you can go check," Tails says, not looking up from his desk. Dogkid and the other agents exit Tails' lab, leaving him to his work. They find the two groups entering into the lobby. "Come on!" Flashbolt whines as he enters the lobby. "I was really looking forward to exploring the Sea Kingdom!" "Guys!" Dogkid says, silencing the talking agents. "Meeting room. Now." The agents gather in the meeting room, then Jewel tells all of them her plan and what they had found out. They nod. "We have technology unlike them!" Giroro brags. "Well, at least I think so. Well, we can use tracking devices Tails made. Come on, let's get our gear and search before the war breaks out!" "Count me in!" Stickman says, running to Tails' lab. But the cheering didn't last long. Rapid banging was heard outside of the lobby. The agents raced to the lobby, leaving Stickman to his own venture down the hall to the lab. At the lobby door, there stood the grey wyvern, banging his wings rapidly at the door. Dogkid opens the door, about to ask why he had come here. "I'm in the movement Thorn leads-" The wyvern started, talking faster as he added: "But I'm not really with them! I'm spying on them, because I really want to help save the heroes of Condilion." "How can we trust you, Sir Greyalot?" Giroro says, pointing his gun at the wyvern. "Well, call me Gurē," The wyvern hisses at Giroro. "That's very rude to give me a funny nickname. Anyways, I know that Thorn attacked you guys, because he told us, and I saw his scars and his wounds when he came back to our base- I'm not mentioning the location of it, that'll get me executed for sure- but he didn't seem to be weakened by them. Also, Hayai-" "So, Gurē," Dogkid says, stopping Gurē. "Get to the point on why you're here. We need to get going to find that lost treasure." "One of Thorn's spies in his movement was with the Fire kingdom when it was still standing, to get into their treasure which is now lost somewhere!" Gurē cries. "Thorn assigned him to join the Fire kingdom to get their trust into him to let him see the treasure. Then he put in bad luck in the treasure! Then he stole all the jewels and gems and gold and replaced them with worthless rocks. The fire dragons didn't notice. The reason their kingdom fell down wasn't because they were weak, or the Dark kingdom had more weapons, it was because the spy for Thorn put in a bad luck ruby in the treasure, and whoever possesses the treasure will be guaranteed to lose at everything, lose everything, and maybe even catch horrible sicknesses easier. I-''we''- gotta find a way to warn the three kingdoms!" "King Fangtooth seems like the dragon to believe things easily," Thrasheart observes. "Queen Frostbite is a bit ignorant and would need a lot of persuasion," Tamama observes. "And Queen Fatekiller is pretty full of herself," Mawile adds, "plus, she is the one who wanted this war, so she'll be the hardest." "I'll persuade Queen Fatekiller, she knows I'm spying on the movement of Thorn's," Gurē says, flying off. "Ok! We'll take care of the other kingdoms!" Dogkid calls to Gurē as he flies off. It didn't take long for Dogkid to convince King Fangtooth, but it took a little longer for Queen Frostbite and King Fiordland to be convinced. As the sun set, Stickman ended up finding the lost treasure near where the Fire kingdom used to stand. Dogkid told him what she'd found out about it, so he gave it to her to burn it in the volcano of Kialon island. The EFF never saw Gurē again, nor did Queen Fatekiller or her daughter, Nagi. Fatekiller missed Gurē, as he was one of her best and bravest guards. He just vanished after the war was canceled. It is believed Thorn found out what he had done, and executed him for betraying his movement, but Nagi believes he went far from Condilion, to his natural universe, wherever that was. Category:Season 2 episodes